


my favorite handful

by lowqualityyoongz



Series: NCT Night Night [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, NCT Night Night, Porn With Plot, Porn with kinda a plot, Sex Toys, Switch Jaehyun, They love each other, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Johnny, Voyeurism, and each other, and his boyfriends love him, architecture major!johnny, doyoung is insecure :(, doyoung loves his boyfriends, i might update tags later, i unintentionally made doyoung and jaehyun johnny's baby boys, jaehyun has a praise kink, jaehyun is such a baby boy, johnny is horny but sweet and i hate him, kinda doyoung centric, law major!doyoung, lots of making out, marketing major!jaehyun, minor finger fucking, poorly written smut, someone give doyoung a kiss plz, sorry in advance, switch doyoung, the beginning anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowqualityyoongz/pseuds/lowqualityyoongz
Summary: College student Kim Doyoung never thought he'd end up with two boyfriends like these. To say they were a handful was an understatement.





	my favorite handful

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for mistakes if there are any, this has been sitting in my drafts for too long, I'll continue it and make a lil series because i love this underrated ship.

If you were to tell Doyoung months before that he'd end up with two rambunctious boyfriends he would chuckle and call you crazy. If you were to tell him that he would spend countless nights having the three of them feeling each other's heat and wildness he wouldn’t believe you. If you were to say  that he would spend hours upon hours spilling his feelings and emotions to the two most important people in the world to him he would down right call you on some sick joke. It wasn't until that year at his university, none of that seemed a reality, but it was.

Doyoung remembered the once calming and uneventful life before Jaehyun and Johnny. The life of college student Kim Doyoung had completely turned upside down. It was the fall of his 3rd year at the Seoul college. He was a good student, majoring in law. He lived a quiet life in a calm loft in the city. He had been lucky enough to get accepted into the university in the first place.

Doyoung had spent the majority of his highschool career preparing him for that moment. Preparing him for college. Preparing him for adulthood. He had promised himself zero distractions in college, he'd spent the 4 years at Seoul university studying and studying until he earned his degree. And soon after, he had planned to start his very own law firm. It was all coming together nicely, his grades were all more than astonishing, his determination never faltered. It was going his way, that isn’t until he made the mistake of listening a certain radio show at 1 am. 

It had been late, Doyoung was tiredly propped up at his desk, his eyelids turning heavy as he scanned the large text book in front of him, trying desperately to soaking as much inform he could into his overrun brain. It was during this study session that he tunes playing on his phone that usually helped him concentrate while he studied. Although the music usually kept him up for much longer, due to overwork and exhaustion, Doyoung had passed out right on his desk. Leaving the playlist on his spotify to run on it's own.

Long story short, Doyoung had woken up to two voices chatting. Two male voices, one creamy and soft as silk and the other edged with this huskiness that almost made Doyoung fall asleep again. That's how it all started. His distraction. It was the radio show held at the university, believe or not. It was local and actually a few classes down from Doyoung's main lecture hall. The radio show was NCT night night, consisting of Johnny and Jaehyun.

Doyoung spent weeks listening to their voices speak about everything and anything. It cheered him up almost, when the stress of studying too hard choked him. When the worries of not being able to open that law firm ate him. When the regrets of not making too many friends during highschool reminded him of his loneliness. NCT night night brought Doyoung this warm buzz to his chest, hearing Jaehyun and Johnny murmur silly things to each other before he went to bed or on the way to another class.

Doyoung knew that the radio show was in the university, but would he had ever gone and tried to start a conversation with either of them? No. He could never, one part him was embarrassed. Embarrassed that it was simply their voices that brought him so much ease. The other part was yelling at him. Screaming and scolding him for the distraction. He had so much to uphold, his parent's pride was one of them. His dreams where the other. So Doyoung kept it to himself. Despite not meeting either Johnny nor Jaehyun, he had seen them around campus. And he'd be lying through his teeth if he said they hadn't caught his eye.

NCT night night was well known. They advertised their broadcasts with the help of flyers and posters of themselves on campus. So Doyoung was already aware of their looks and their popularity. Everyone on campus loved Johnny and Jaehyun. Johnny majored in architecture and was tall, with a warmly sheepish smile that bunched his cheeks and caramel eyes almost as sweet as his laugh. His laugh was short and barely went up an octave from his originally tone, he laughed with his chest and usually smiled widely to where his gums showed and his eyes turned to small cute cresents with delicate wrinkles at the corners of them asking to be kissed. Jaehyun majored in marketing and was only a little bit shorter, pretty pale in skin tone. Doyoung would later find out how easily those pale cheeks would turn pink to a simple praise. His blinding smile reached the infinite of his gooey marble eyes and on his cheeks peeked cute small dimples that made anyone melt. 

They were both decently built, Jaehyun more fit and Johnny more lean. Their air was what people were attracted to, Doyoung had noticed. They were simply great company. They turned everything into a conversation and never let one die. They made everything to be a topic of speech, it was odd. And Doyoung sometimes found himself staring too long across the court yard to their group of friends. They were sociable, unlike him. Which was another reason he kept to himself.

Besides, he doubted they could strike up any sort of interesting conversation with him anyway. That was another one, another reason why Doyoung didn't approach them, not because he couldn't talk to people. Doyoung was majoring in law, he had to be good with people. Doyoung didn't speak a word to them because he was probably the most boring person he knew. Doyoung described himself as plain. Nothing stuck out about him. It was a complex of his. On lonely nights, when he thought of highschool he reminded himself that even if he tried having friends, they wouldn't last. He was too boring, no one would want to be near him anyway. He was bad at casual conversation.

He couldn't find any redeeming qualities about himself either. There was nothing special about him. Doyoung fully believed that. And even now, with his boyfriends, he sometimes still did.

Now, how they became boyfriends in the first place would take months to explain, maybe even years. To cut it short, it was one of those lonely nights and Doyoung had made the mistake of drinking instead of just sleeping the silence away. As you would imagine, a drunk Doyoung was never a smart Doyoung. So drunk Doyoung decided to take a trip back on campus during one of the show's lives. He had taken a taxi ride from the nearby bar, mind you. He didn't know why he was there but he was, roaming the halls of the empty university with only its libraries open for studies. Well the libraries and the studio the NCT night night.

Doyoung had swayed unevenly, stumbling in his step all the way to the studio, maybe out of instinct, maybe looking for that comfort they always brought. When Doyoung had sobered up afterward, he couldn't really remember. Although then, with tripping feet, Doyoung had crashed the live recording by banging on the door. Efficiently luring the attention of the two inside. The much taller boys had frowned at each before cutting the live to a song break. Jaehyun had stood up from his seat on his swivel chair and exited the recording studio that linked up with the editing one.

A glass window showing the inside of where they would record every now and then. When Jaehyun had finally reached the door and opened it he was met with an armful of Doyoung. The drunken college student had pushed his way through door and got caught fully into Jaehyun's arms. Johnny had stood up from his chair to get a better view through the glass window. The dimpled boy was alarmed and panicked at the sight of the person limp his arms. Doyoung had lifted his head, giving Jaehyun a lazy smile before dropping it back down and letting the contents in his stomach spill on Jaehyun's shoes.

That's how they had all met. Oddly enough things escalated quite quickly and soon after the incident, with some pulls and denial filled tugs on Doyoung's end, they had all started dating. It was new to Doyoung, having twice as much. Having two people that cared for him with so much soul and having two people hold equal pieces of his heart seamlessly in their palms. Jaehyun and Johnny had taught Doyoung many things. Too many to count. While Doyoung was nowhere near feeling that he was an interesting enough person, Johnny and Jaehyun had made him see sides of himself he never knew he had.

Doyoung looks back on moments of bliss they all shared, cuddling and warm kisses. Along with the tooth rotting sweetness, there was another world that they had introduced to the college student. Doyoung had never thought that sex would've been this good. Doyoung was no virgin, but the first time Johnny, Jaehyun and him had spent the night together, he might as well have been. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is where this story picks up on. Another breathless night shared between three restless bodies.

"Babe," Johnny panted shortly with a husky tone once they had parted for air. A part of him was impatient and only dived into Doyoung's mouth once more, earning a mewl from the much smaller dark haired boy beside him.  Doyoung nearly melted into the mattress. Doyoung felt sparks travel his nape at the touch of Jaehyun's plush lips on his skin. Doyoung suddenly tensed, Jaehyun teased the other with his back towards him. 

Jaehyun tiptoed his fingers down the outline of Doyoung's beautifully arched spine. His looming touches stopped once they reached the curve of Doyoung's perky butt. Jaehyun lifted his daring hand before he went and gathered one of the globes into his palm and watched the back of Doyoung's neck go beat red. Jaehyun swallowed thickly as he heard his boyfriend moan breathlessly into the kiss he was currently sharing with Johnny.  Heat climbed his system. 

The three of them were huddled on the king mattress of Doyoung's apartment, not one piece of clothes covering them. Doyoung was on his side. Jaehyun behind him, leaving breathy traces of his feather like kisses on the milkiness of Doyoung's spine. Jaehyun had let go of Doyoung's ass after a few teasing squeezes and a deep smirk. He now spread the cheeks with his big palm, using his other hand to insert his long finger slowly into Doyoung. Kim Doyoung was a trembling and moaning mess Johnny was happy to take care of.

Johnny was in front of Doyoung, devouring him whole. His big palms were equally roaming the other, gripping as the thinness of his hips, which always turned him on. Johnny had reached out and let his other hand engulf Doyoung's member. The smaller's cock trembled in the warmth of his palm as Johnny pumped it nice a slow, giving it tight and loving squeezes. Doyoung let out small gasps in return, his eyes lovingly hooded. Johnny smiled into the tongue wet kiss. Fondness growing in his chest as he found the other's reaction to be the cutest thing in the world. 

Doyoung, with shaky fingers, had even made it to Johnny's fully erect member. Doyoung had wrapped his hand feebly around the thickness of it, tugging it once in a while, in the rhythm to which Jaehyun bumped his fingers in and out of Doyoung's entrance. The smaller of the three found himself whimpering into the open mouthed kiss Johnny and him were still sharing. Johnny swallowed the sweet sound and dived back into Doyoung's mouth. The wetness was heard, Johnny's tongue searched Doyoung mouth teasingly slow. It was hot. Almost too much. The kiss was feverish, Doyoung's jerks were becoming lazy now, Jaehyun hardened his thrusts.

Everything was making Doyoung's mind blur, the sinful tugs at his erection made him numb and drip with precum and the slick sounds Jaehyun's fingers made as they penetrated his ass. Johnny suddenly pulled back from their kiss leaving Doyoung gasping, his eyes were hooded and his lips swollen from the biting and sucking. Johnny was out of breath as he admired the beauty that Doyoung held, a small smile making it's way to his equally swollen and pulsing lips before he reached down and left a quick peck on Doyoung's buzzing ones. The smaller whined with the need of Johnny's warmth, even though his erection was still secure in the other's hold he felt coldness dawn on him and wanted his boyfriend back on his lips. 

Doyoung tugged and squeezed at Johnny's member harder, quickening the jerks in an attempt to get his boyfriend back to eating his face. Johnny groaned lowly, almost as a pleasurable growl, to the erratic movements of Doyoung's wrist and almost gave in. Which he kind of did. Johnny had then leaned in with all his power, and with his teeth, to take a hold of the bottom of Doyoung's parted lips. Once in the wetness of his mouth again, Johnny bit at it, not too hard to tear skin but hard enough to have Doyoung whimper out in protest. His brows creased and he pull back his hand lathered in precum up to push at Johnny's bare chest. Johnny rolled his tongue on the heat of Doyoung's bottom lip, sucking onto it lovingly.

If Doyoung's lip wasn't swollen before, it sure was now. Johnny pulled back, letting out a content sigh to the small whine that crawled up Doyoung's throat. Johnny looked down at Doyoung in his glory, his hair tousled, eyes shut, lip now a dangerous shade of red, glistening with shared saliva. Johnny smiled again, this time it was mischievous. Knowing Doyoung, he'd want to get fucked right away. Considering the state he was in, whining and needy, he was expecting to get fucked. It didn't matter who, they had all night, they could take turns. But Johnny, with his smirk hidden in a grin, had other ideas. 

Johnny's warm palm released Doyoung's hip causing the smaller to peek open to see his boyfriend grinning at him. Doyoung wanted to frown in confusion but couldn't. It was just then he felt emptiness, Jaehyun's fingers had left him. Doyoung parted his lips and lifted his tongue to ask what was going on. The smaller even tried to turn to see what the rustling behind him was, but to his surprise, Johnny had reached out with his hand and cupped his cheek. His back was cold and the bed had creaked. Doyoung wanted to see where Jaehyun had went off to but he couldn't, not with Johnny's warm and comforting hand steering his face into another view. Instead, Johnny let his caramel eyes melt themselves into Doyoung's. 

The smaller felt himself almost shrink, he was never good with staring, especially receiving stares that held so much in them; love, desire, passion. Despite his lack of comfort with staring, Doyoung's eyes didn't dare tear away from Johnny's, instead he found himself holding his breath to the beauty of them. Something swirled in his irises, but Doyoung didn't have time to decipher what emotion it was since Johnny leaned in once more. Their cheeks beside each other, his plush lips grazing the shell of Doyoung's ear. The smaller shivered as Johnny sighed, his warm breath fanning his scorching red cheeks.

"Patience baby," Johnny cooed deeply. The taller then began to litter feather like kisses onto the shell of Doyoung's ear and the corner of his cheek. Doyoung sighed into the sweet pecks and let his eyes fall shut. His back still cold, he missed Jaehyun. Doyoung frowned just as there was more rustling heard. Johnny planted a kiss on his closed eyelids now with a vibrating hum. Doyoung swallowed and parted his lips to speak.

"J-Jae?" Doyoung called feebly just as Johnny left a kiss on the corner of his eye. The taller sighed. With Doyoung's cheek cradled in his palm, he began to smooth out the pad of his thumb across the softness of Doyoung's skin. A tranquil feeling set on his shoulders, the heat and stuffiness that made him want to get wrecked was melting into sweetness. With Johnny's looming warmth, his sweet kisses and gentle caresses, Doyoung had almost gone limp.

It wasn't a until a couple of more rustling noises that the bed dipped again and Doyoung felt a familiar warmth cocoon his backside. He hummed in response as he felt lips hover over his shoulder and over his pale collar bone. Jaehyun moved, finding a spot on the blank canvas of Doyoung's nape and let his lips fully fall on it, he sucked the skin in between his lips. Doyoung's breath hitched and legs began to squirm, the fabric of the bed rubbing against his neglected erection. Past the soft wetness of Jaehyun's lips was his teeth, the other suddenly took the chance and bit into Doyoung's skin, even lovingly nibbling onto it. Doyoung moaned out, Johnny still leaving kisses on him until he pulled back and went for his lips, swallowing Doyoung's protest.

Jaehyun pulled back to admire the bite mark tainted in a beautiful and fresh red color, he felt his erection brush over the mattress' fabric as he moved around. He bit his lip, trying to control himself. He was dying for friction, almost of any kind at this point. Watching his finger get swallowed by Doyoung, all wet from the lube, had his senses tingling and his member throbbing. Hearing his boyfriend's whines and moans had Jaehyun at the edge. God did he want to fuck his boyfriend. He wanted to pound in messy thrusts and have Doyoung cry out like he always did. With Johnny watching calmly palming himself for the first round until he eventually joined in. That's what he had originally thought would happen that night, that was until johnny proposed a idea he couldn't resist. 

Jaehyun had been having a hard time getting the special something out of his bag at the bed side, hence all the rustling. He was lucky that Johnny had kept Doyoung still for so long. Jaehyun let out a shuddered breath, the cylinder like toy in his palm. He ran his empty hand down Doyoung's spine. Admiring how he shivered so deliciously underneath his hovering traces. While Jaehyun distracted Doyoung with the soothing runs of his warm palm, he moved the plastic toy in his other hand. It was shaped like an oversized pill, it was pretty heavy, probably due to the technology inside the plastic. Jaehyun let himself lean in again, leaving a soft kiss on the bite mark at Doyoung's nape. The other responded in a content sigh before he tensed suddenly, Jaehyun now having his hand with the toy poking at Doyoung's entrance. 

"Jaehyun what is-" Johnny wouldn't let his boyfriend finish his sentence and dove into his swollen lips instead. Moving them in rhythm to his own. Jaehyun licked his lips and further pushed the toy into Doyoung's eager ass. The other was letting out muffled whimpers that were easily swallowed by Johnny. Jaehyun watched the toy disappear and felt his other free hand ghost over his own erection in contemplation. Doyoung managed to put all the strength he had left to push at Johnny's chest. Their heated kiss broke with a loud pop and Jaehyun felt his hand retreat from his erection just as Doyoung turned to face him. Jaehyun's heart leaped once Doyoung's gorgeous eyes met his. He could feel heat swim in his stomach at the sight of his boyfriend gasping as he turned onto his back. 

Jaehyun held his breath at his warm cheeked boyfriend, his dark hair beautifully framed his face. His lips were red, such a pretty red.  Doyoung parted his plush lips to speak, probably to ask what Jaehyun had shoved up his ass but before he could Johnny was heard rustling on his end. Jaehyun dared to look away from Doyoung's delicate eyes to see Johnny pulling out a remote form the night stand's drawer. Just as quickly as he gotten it out, it had been no less than 5 seconds for him to press a button. Doyoung felt something as a yelp passed his lips followed by a lewd moan. The male brought his arm to his mouth to block the noise, his eyes becoming teary to the vibrating the toy that hit him. He squirmed even, the fabric wrinkling beneath him. Jaehyun found his eyes immediately draw themselves to the writhing man before him who looked in between his boyfriends past his blurry vision. This was new. 

Jaehyun blushed. He actually blushed, more blood rushing to his cock as he watched his much smaller boyfriend practically melt into the fabric. The bed creaked and Jaehyun turned his vision to see Johnny nearing him on the mattress. Jaehyun stood up in a sitting position as did Johnny. The taller was giving Jaehyun a wide and fond smile that made love pool in his heated stomach. Jaehyun's cheeks reddened a darker shade as Johnny lifted his big palm and cupped the side of his face. Johnny leaned in and left and gentle kiss right above Jaehyun's eye. It was brief and soft. It made Jaehyun's heart melt into the depths of his chest. Johnny chuckled and kissed and small trail to the other's pinkish ears before he whispered to the shell of them. 

"Good boy," Johnny praised. Jaehyun swallowed as Johnny then pulled back to reveal another glimmer in his chocolate eyes that made his heart skip. Jaehyun had such beautiful boyfriends it almost made his heart explode. Johnny turned to the still squirming Doyoung who was trying to stay as quiet as possible. Johnny's loving smile was replaced with a smirk before he reached for the remote he had left on his bed side. Jaehyun watched as Doyoung began to calm down and dropped his arm suddenly on the mattress, he was panting harshly, his chest rising and falling in rapid pace. It took a few seconds for Doyoung to catch his breath to speak but he made it quick. 

"Johnny Seo." He spat out with no real venom. Johnny's smirk widened as he let his eyes run down Doyoung's sweat glistening body, his member was curved upward in between his soft thighs, the tip was oozing with precum. Jaehyun felt his erection twitch. Could they be quicker with this? Jaehyun was about to let out his sexual frustration by rutting into the mattress if they spent more time just talking. He wanted to get fucked and he wanted to fuck. Jaehyun was really holding himself back that night. 

"Baby," Johnny almost purred, he went down on the spot he had left empty beside Doyoung. The other was still panting but never let his eyes leave the taller as he laid down beside him. "I want to watch you fuck Jaehyun." Johnny answered the question in Doyoung's eyes. Jaehyun tried not to moan out loud at the thought as he watched Johnny lean down to Doyoung's ear, his lips brushed the hot skin, "I want to watch you wreck him with that in you." he further husked.

This was definitely not where Doyoung imagined himself to be. Not that it was a bad idea or anything, but he was hesitant. Doyoung's eyes darted form the mischief in Johnny's smirk to the redness that painted Jaehyun's beautiful cheeks. The male that was laying on the mattress felt his chest turning with emotions as they drowned him, none were negative. He even felt his member twitch at the thought. This was new, but with Johnny looking down at him, hunger screaming in his eyes and with Jaehyun seated a good foot on the large mattress with red dusting his cheeks and his fully erected member throbbing with glistening precum, what did you think Doyoung was going to say? No? 

His eyes darted between the two one last time before he found himself giving a slow nod. Johnny's grin reached his eyes, he turned to Jaehyun and motioned him over. Still drowning in red, Jaehyun crawled across the fabric to lay beside Doyoung. He let his puffy eyes follow the other as he settled beside him. Johnny moved from his spot next to Doyoung to the edge of the bed and watched the scene unfold. His two beautiful boyfriends were staring deeply at one another. 

Jaehyun's adam's apple bobbed and the rosy color on his cheeks reached his ears. It wasn't their first time doing things together, Jaehyun was just one to blush easily out of the three. He had always been like that, peachy cheeked when one of his boyfriends so much as glanced at him. It was something Doyoung wouldn't have expected out of him, considering how high he would hold his head in the halls of the university. It was different now of course, they were in bed together. Doyoung sighed and willed his exhausted form to move from his back to his side, he scooted closer, lifting his arm to let his hand fall on Jaehyun's cheek. Doyoung leaned in and watched Jaehyun's eyes flutter shut as he brought him into a tender and boiling kiss. Jaehyun's lips were cold and untouched, Doyoung wanted to change that. The other nibbled on his lips, sucking them in, running his tongue along the cushion with small moans leaving them both. They were both impatient. 

They molded into one another as Jaehyun neared towards Doyoung. Jaehyun snaked his arm around Doyoung's waist and brought their bodies flush together. Doyoung groaned at the wetness in between their cocks that finally touched. Jaehyun started to press down his lower half harshly, even began to circle his hips too. He tightened his grip on Doyoung's waist as the other let his hand comb and thread themselves in his hair. Pulling and gripping onto the dirty blonde strands, groaning and biting down on Jaehyun's thick lips. 

Jaehyun's movements slowed. His hips came to a stop, knowing if he had thrust any further he would cum. He couldn't have that, not when Doyoung hadn't fucked him yet. With that in mind, Jaehyun pulled back from the melting kiss. A gasp leaving him as he gulped in air. Jaehyun then groaned suddenly when Doyoung thrust forward this time, bringing friction to their erections once again. Doyoung dove into the milkiness of Jaehyun's exposed neck and started to lather the skin with his hungry lips. Jaehyun moaned out into the air as Doyoung lapped his tongue along his neck, leaving scorching hot kisses on the skin and dark marks too. 

"D-Doyoung." Jaehyun called out meekly. "Please, fuck me-" Jaehyun didn't get to finish his sentence because Doyoung groaned into the boiling skin of his neck. Doyoung pulled back to stare at his boyfriend. With the fingers he tangled in Jaehyun's strands he pulled back his head, Jaehyun's lips fell apart as he moaned out in blissful pain. The front of his neck arched as his eyes began to rim with tears to the harsh tug at his scalp. Despite the tears, Jaehyun's erection felt unbearable, he wanted to wrap his hands around it and just jerk off right then and there, but his arms were too busy gathered around Doyoung's waist. Doyoung let his eyes loom with hunger as he ran them down the beautiful canvas of skin before him. Doyoung wasn't one to ooze with the most dominance between the three. Not that he minded. He preferred being the one fucked. He loved to be the one mewling out names and getting fucked raw by one or both of his boyfriends, but when he did get his time to pull some of the strings when it came to their sex life, he couldn't hold back.  

Doyoung leaned in, careful to only let his swollen red lips skim over Jaehyun's exposed skin. A shiver racked the other. His heart thumped with noise in his chest as he let his boyfriend tease him deliciously, his warm lips ghosting over new flesh. 

"On your hands and knees," Doyoung's hot breath fanned Jaehyun.  The other only responded with a groan of agreement, letting his arms fall from the others waist. Doyoung tried to sit up on the mattress the best he could with the toy shoved up his ass. He had almost completely forgotten it was there. While Jaehyun moved on the fabric, his cock leaking now, Doyoung let his eyes roam to a certain someone at the edge of the bed. Johnny was leaned back on one of his outstretched arms. In his other hand was the remote. Doyoung watched the fingers that loomed over the buttons. Doyoung's eyes went up and met Johnny's, there was a smile on his face. 

Doyoung felt heat bloom in his chest just as Johnny’s usually cozy eyes met his. Although it was different this time, with the fogginess of the atmosphere and heat that encircled all the three of them, Johnny’s hazel eyes didn’t radiate they're usually inviting warmth. Instead, they bled need and self control. Doyoung could practically see Johnny envisioning how that night was going to go in the glass of his eyes, pure lust with hints of genuine emotions. It almost drove Doyoung mad. His heart thundered in his ribcage. 

Neither broke eye contact for some time, the sound of Jaehyun rustling to get in position was heard behind Doyoung’s ears. Johnny’s vibrating eyes then teasingly scanned over the slightly panting Doyoung on his knees, basking in his breathless image and feeling the glorious erection between his thighs buzz. It was Doyoung’s turn to feel bashful now. His eyes wavered down to the fabric of the still decently tucked in blankets on the mattress. Simply by being under Johnny’s gaze, he could just tell the taller was sweetly thinking about how he would utterly wreck his two eager boyfriends. Imagining the lewd things he’d have them scream, planning out how he could give them such sweet torment that will have them only begging for more because he knew exactly how addictive he actually was, and something about those simple facts had Doyoung anticipating it so achingly.

Doyoung swallowed just as a low chuckle filled the air. The dark haired boy felt a shiver run on him and his lifted his eyes to be met with the twinkle in Johnny’s grin. Doyoung watched for a few seconds before Johnny sighed contently and waved the hand occupied with the remote forward, as if giving Doyoung permission to start. 

“Go on,” Johnny ushered now soothingly, Doyoung watched as his smile bled it’s usual warmth before Johnny spokes his next words, “Jaehyun’s waiting for you baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end and reading this mess, here's my twitter https://twitter.com/lqyoongz (idk how to make twitter a link, help)


End file.
